


Riding the Ocean's Wave

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, no soccer AU, secret santa gift, surfer tenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: One fateful meeting makes Matatagi's life a little brighter.
Relationships: Matatagi Hayato/Matsukaze Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Riding the Ocean's Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nigoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/gifts).



> just some notes for this au-  
> Tenma stays in Okinawa with Tsunami instead of going to live with Aki (basing it off the game) and Matatagi still does track!  
> that's it I think?? anyway hope you enjoy!!

The ocean breeze brushes against him and as he takes in a breath; he tastes the salty air. The sound of waves crashing down onto the sand is so authentic compared to what he hears on television. Running on a tight budget, Matatagi never thought he would get a chance to come out to a beach with his brothers, especially in Okinawa. Thankfully, being on the track club had its perks. Being the best on the team helped too.

Matatagi sits on a towel and glances to the empty two beside him. He keeps the strap of his bag close to his hand. After looking over the contents, his gaze turns to the ocean. He watches his brothers, smiling as they run around on the beach without a care in the world. Seeing them happy made his day. There was some worry that they might stray too far from his view or go too deep into the water, but they knew better. They were good kids.

For once, he lets his body relax. He takes in this small moment of peace to forget about his worries and the world outside of this beach. The sun's rays beaming against his skin felt just right and if he were alone, he would have taken this chance to nap. All he can do is shut his eyes and enjoy this moment.

"Hey!"

Which doesn't last long. The sudden shout snaps him from his peace. It was too good to be true, wasn't it? He bites down on his tongue and holds back a glare. Within seconds, he puts up a kind face to the stranger who had approached him.

"Yes?" He asks, barely masking the hint of annoyance.

The one who interrupted him is a boy around his age, he thinks. With bouncy brown hair and big blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. Or the sky. Or both. He wore nothing but trunks, which wasn't surprising considering where they were, and had a surfboard under his arms. It was planted into the sand beside him.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No."

Were all the locals like this? The people here were definitely…nicer in their own way. More laid back, that's for sure. They didn't seem to have any problems coming up to others instead of minding their own business.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks as he tilts his head. "You should go enjoy the water! It's really nice."

"I'm fine. I need to keep an eye on my brothers, anyway."

"Oh." The boy looks forward, scaring the beach for his brothers. "Hm. How long are you here for?"

"Just a couple more days."

Their competition with the local school had finished yesterday. Today and tomorrow were free days that were made for the two schools to intermingle, but it ended up being that the Kaiou members just did their own thing.

"That's not enough time to really enjoy the beach." The boy sighs and his hands grip onto his surfboard. "If you're free tomorrow, want to come surfing with me?"

"What?"

"It'll be fun! I'll even teach you if you don't know how!"

Matatagi wants to say no. He wants to enjoy another day of blissful relaxation. He opens his mouth to decline, but can't find the words to do so. Something inside tells him not too. Maybe it's the way this boy is looking at him, with those captivating bright eyes, that way too friendly smile, and an aura that he can't pull himself to look away from. Whatever this is, it drives him to say-

"Sure, I guess."

"Cool! Tomorrow, then? We can meet in the morning, that's when the waves are the best."

"Fine by me. You're the wave master here."

The boy's smile widens, and Matatagi thinks he catches a blush on his cheeks. He turns away to lift the board from the sand before he can really see it and maybe he was imagining it. The boy takes a few steps forward, heading to the water before stopping and turning around.

"I almost forgot- what's your name?"

"Hayato Matatagi."

"Tenma Matsukaze!"

The sun illuminates him from behind, casting its rays and making the boy shine even brighter than before. He doesn't think he'll ever forget the image captured today.

~…~

Surfing was harder than it looks. Well, he never expected it to be easy. Balancing on a piece of wood while having to worry about the ocean's current and its waves coming for you definitely didn't sound nor look easy. Now that he did this himself, he had more respect for those who did this without breaking a sweat.

Tenma was an encouraging individual, that was no surprise. He radiated the whole hopeful and cheery vibe. Matatagi wasn't sure if he found it endearing or just annoying. To make matters worse, he couldn't find any kind of darker intentions within his words. He sounded so genuine that he almost believed that he could accomplish whatever he said.

Still, he had his own doubts. Asking a stranger to surf with him (and going that extra mile to even offer free surfing lessons) and expecting them to show up while barely knowing each other's names sounded silly. But maybe he was just as silly for actually coming out here. If his brothers hadn't been tired from playing around so much yesterday, then he wouldn't have been out here.

Now isn't the time to be thinking about them. Not when he has to focus on keeping his balance on the board as the waves push him further and further away from Tenma. Matatagi managed, for a while, but the ocean had drawn him in away. At least falling into the water didn't hurt.

"I think you almost got it!"

Matatagi hears that just as he resurfaces. He does his best not to roll his eyes. He wasn't expecting to be a surfing pro in just one sitting. Honestly, he thinks all this effort is wasted on him. There was no beach nearby back home, and he has no money for a surfboard of his own. And even if he did, it wasn't a sport he was interested in.

As he makes his way back to Tenma, he tries this one last time. Tenma repeats the steps as if he's done this a million times. Matatagi nods and mentally repeats them. He gets on the board with confidence, rides a small wave, but ultimately gets dragged back into the water.

"What was so cool! I think if you keep it up, you can totally ride the bigger waves."

Matatagi resists the urge to give him all the reasons that won't be possible, but doesn't. He leans against the board and looks at Tenma, who was looking at him with such excitement and hope. Normally this would make him feel repulsed, but it was different when it came from him.

"I hate to break it to you, but I can't be out here for much longer. I have to check on my brothers."

"You have to go already? The ocean was just getting friendly with you." Weirdo. "Will you ever come back?" He almost sounds desperate, like this was a plea to get him to return.

"Probably not."

There's no reason to lie, but it hurts to speak the truth. The chances of them crossing paths again was slim. He highly doubts the track team would come out to Okinawa for two years in a row and he isn't even sure if he'll be able to stay on the team either. He couldn't think of a reason for Tenma to visit Kaiou either. It's not like they had a surfing team.

"Aww…" It's almost sad to see the boy deflate. But kind of cute too. The way he pouts with his head on the board. It doesn't last long as he shakes his head to get rid of the thought. "Let's get you back to shore then."

The swim back was short and quiet. As they leave the comfort of the water, the cool wind brushes against their wet bodies, causing Matatagi to shiver. He shouldn't be surprised when Tenma doesn't react at all.

"You know," Tenma starts as they grab their towels. "I think we'll see each other again."

"You're pretty hopeful about that, aren't you?"

Tenma nods and smiles at him. Matatagi smiles back.

What a weirdo.

~…~

It was hard to think of anything or anyone else other than the boy he met in Okinawa. For months, Tenma had been on his mind. No matter what he did, he just couldn't forget the boy who shined like the sun and tamed the ocean waves.

Sometimes he wonders if that had all been a dream. His brothers confirmed seeing him and had bombarded him with questions about his surfing lessons when he had gotten back. They brought him up for a couple of weeks after they got home before the Okinawa trip had faded away and was replaced with the longing for a new toy. Part of him wished that Tenma could fade from his mind too.

Matatagi lets out a sigh as he walks through the shopping district. He was on the lookout for sales, trying to find the best prices that could last his family for the week. If he was lucky, and if his budget allowed, he could snag some treats for his brothers too. Dinner came first.

"Matatagi?"

He stiffens at his name, expecting nothing good. His mind cycles through the list of people who would dare to call out his name. His classmates or track members are at the top of the list who would want to be polite and say hello. But that voice…it was one he hadn't heard in a long while.

When he turns, he finds a cheery Tenma. He looks out of place in his casual clothes, with shops in the background, and no sun to illuminate him. Not that he needed the sun to make him shine brighter.

Before he has a chance to reply, the boy is already rushing towards him. Arms are quickly wrapped around the track star, head pressing against his chest. It takes a moment for Matatagi to push him off and turn his head to hide the color rising in his cheeks.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, I was just really happy to see you!"

He holds back a sigh. "What are you doing here? Okinawa isn't close."

"I'm here for a few days with my big bro."

"That's…cool."

"Can I hang out with you? If you're not busy."

His instinct is to say that he is busy. It's partially true. He wasn't going to do anything fun, just shop for groceries. Tenma could always leave whenever he liked.

"If you want to, go ahead."

Tenma lets out a happy cheer that makes a few people turn their heads. He would have preferred another hug instead of that.

It was strange having company that wasn't his brothers while shopping. Although, Tenma was acting as if this was his first time being in a shopping district. He was quick to ask questions and make conversation with some owners. Admittedly, it was pretty endearing to watch.

Matatagi turns his gaze away from the boy. He wants to talk to him a little more, get to know him. But this was just a chance meeting. In the end, he would return to his home and just be another memory to him. It wouldn't make sense to get attached to him.

As he checks his bags, mentally checking off what they could have for each day of the week, Tenma holds a bag of his own out to Matatagi. He raises a brow.

"It's for you. And your brothers."

Matatagi blinks and stares. His eyes drop to the contents of the bag. It's mostly sweets and snacks. It's a nice gesture, really, it is, but…he couldn't take it.

"It's fine. I don't need them."

"But I saw you looking at them." Matatagi clicks his tongue. "Don't you want them?"

Yes, he did. He wanted them so he could give them to his brothers and make them happy. But he couldn't just accept free food. He learned that people could hold this kind gesture over them, using it against them for something in return. Even if he liked Tenma, he didn't want to be indebted to him.

"You barely even know me," Matatagi replies. "What's the point of being so nice to me?" He doesn't raise his voice, he knows better when there's a crowd around them.

Tenma's cheery disposition never wavers. He hums in response, the bag still held out to him.

"Because I think you're really cool and have a good heart. You met with me to go surf and gave it your all even if you didn't have to. You made the ocean happy too!"

The last line was a little weird, he'd admit that. But did he seriously trust him just from that last meeting?

"You can't tell me you're buying this stuff for me and my brothers and not want anything in return."

"Well…"

Of course. No matter how sunny and bright this kid is, he still wanted something from him. He was just like the rest. Which was…disappointing.

"I've been meaning to ask if I could have your number. So, can I have it in exchange for this?"

If he had a drink, he wasn't sure if he would spit it out or choke on it after hearing that question.

Okay, maybe he wasn't like the rest of the world after all.

~…~

He isn't sure how he ends up spending so many days with Tenma. He comes and goes like the tide. One day he's here and the next he's gone. It is, admittedly, fairly annoying to deal with the distance between them but it made seeing him worth it every time.

Now he finds himself sitting beside the ocean loving boy at the riverbank. They had spent the day together, a date as his brothers were calling it and he was denying it. He knows he's not going to hear the end of it when he picks them up from Tenma's older 'brother' Tsunami.

"Does this feel…weird?" Tenma asks.

Matatagi turns his head. He catches the wind brushing against the boy, making those brown locks of his sway with the breeze. His gaze is out on the empty field below, going past that and to the water. It wasn't the ocean but it would be the closest thing he could get to it here.

"What does?"

"Being her. It feels like we've done this before."

This was the first time they'd been here together. It wasn't a spot they passed often and when they did, they never stopped. As he sits back and lets his fingers run through the grass, even he has to admit that this felt…familiar. Like they really have done this before.

"A bit."

The sound of children running to play catches their attention. A small group gathers around in the open lot, one has a soccer ball in hand. All they do is kick the ball around, passing it amongst each other.

"Have you ever thought about playing soccer?"

"Pfft. No. Why would I?"

"I dunno. My big bro mentioned it once and I've been thinking about it. Last time I went out into the ocean, the sun looked kind of like a soccer ball from underwater." He chuckles.

"Maybe you were just looking at it too hard. Don't go staring at the sun, anyway."

"But the water would protect me!" He whines and pouts. It disappears when his head turns to the kids. "If we did play soccer, I hope we'd be on the same team."

"I think we'd have to play in some international tournament for that to happen. Unless you moved here."

"I wouldn't mind playing against you though. I think it would be fun. You're pretty fast though so you'd be hard to catch."

He can't help but feel some pride swell in his chest when hears that. Matatagi doesn't really get soccer nor care for it, but he imagines he'd be one of the fastest on the field. The thought doesn't linger and soon they fall into silence.

"It's really fun being with you, Matatagi."

"Yeah, same here."

"Do you think we can always be together?"

"You have to go back home, eventually."

"I know, but like…" A pause as he tries to find the right words. Matatagi doesn't bother to rush him. Though he is surprised to feel a hand grab his.

When he turns to look at him, the sun shines on him as it always does. Somehow, it makes him seem too bright. He has to squint and adjust his eyes. He notices a small blush on the other boy's cheeks. And before he knows it, Tenma is inching closer and closer until he presses his lips against his. He takes a moment too long to realize what was happening. He can feel Tenma the comfort of his lips leaving. Before he could part, he grabs onto Tenma's shirt to tug him back for more.

~…~

Matatagi plops on his couch and lets out a sigh. Getting his brothers to sleep was always a struggle during the weekend. They would try to plead their own case to stay up longer and sometimes, they would win. Tonight was not one of those nights.

Tenma sits right beside him. He consciously leaves no room in between them. The boy flashes him a smile before daring to lean his head against Matatagi's shoulder.

"You really do a lot for them."

"It's not easy…"

"I know."

Matatagi lets his head rest against Tenma's. He lets out a tired breath as he feels his body relax. He's learned to be comfortable around Tenma. Dropping his guard was harder than he thought, but it was refreshing. He didn't have to worry about putting on a face for the world- or him. It was nice.

Tenma does his best to hold back a yawn, but it escapes, regardless. It makes Matatagi lift his head so he could look at him.

"Now you're tired? I thought you could stay up past bedtime."

"Am not." He pouts. Cute. "We just did a lot today." He tries to hide another yawn. Even if he couldn't, it was clear as day that he was getting sleepy. It was a look he could easily point out after seeing it so often on his brothers.

"Just rest. Get some sleep."

"No…I want to stay with you longer. Before I go back home."

Oh, right. He'd be back in Okinawa in a couple of days. Then it would be a few months before they would see each other again. It sucked, but they had learned to cope with it.

"There's always next time."

Tenma mumbles out a response, more protesting probably. He expects some more but then hears the sound of even breathing. And when he looks, Tenma is fast asleep. Matatagi doesn't move. He waits and lets himself take a breather. After a few minutes pass and he's certain that Tenma is sleeping, does he carefully get to his feet. He turns to pick him up, hold him against his chest and lead him into his room.

It feels weird tucking his own boyfriend into bed. He only hopes that he'll be comfortable for the night. A hand reaches out to brush some fallen strands of hair out of his face. It was a rare sight to see this energetic boy at rest.

Just as he turns around, he feels something grab his wrist.

"Stay with me…" Tenma mumbles out.

His hold is weak, and he could easily pull away and go to the couch. He was aware of how small his bed was. It was never meant to hold two, not unless they were prepared to be pressed up against each other. The best thing would be to leave the entire bed to him, but he listens to his request.

Tenma is awake enough to move so Matatagi has room. Once he's in the bed with him, Tenma hugs his arm and snuggles up beside him. He falls back asleep so quickly that he leaves Matatagi wondering if he was even aware of what he did. Guess he would find out in the morning.

He turns his head, looking at the boy up close. With his free hand, he pushes back his bangs to give him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, Tenma."


End file.
